Varia Generation II
by Cotton Candy Luver Chopper
Summary: Ever wonder if the Varia died? Well, this is 5 years after, and Tsuna has hired a new Varia. This story follows the tales of these members in the Varia. Kind of a bad summary, please read! It's interestingggg ! R&R. Reviews help ! Also, criticism is welcome.
1. The Arrival Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Most of yah don't know me… but I know you :P Anyway, most of my fics fail…But I'm feeling something with this one that I haven't before :D. And plus, I have a flight in two days so I have a LONG time to get some chapters finished. Btw, there might be some pairings… I'm literally thinking of members for this as I'm writing… I'm only going to include 5 of the guardians in this chapter. Please send in any ideas for a rain or sun guardian, through PM of course :P. Requirements are at the bottom :D**

**YOU MUST READ NOW D= **

**I DO NOT own KHR! Just mah characters. **

**At the Varia Mansion**

"My, my. I can't believe they all died." One servant said to the next. There was 8 servants on each side of the steps, waiting for the new members to arrive.

"Hey, maybe the new boss will be nicer." The two cracked up when they were interrupted with a whip and a mean looking man.

"Sumimasen, Sajan-san." A "hmph" was a reply to their apology. Sajan was the head servant, a 51 year old man with a bald head and a black and red suit, different from the black and white suit. The time was 7:55, five minutes before the time that they expected the members. A black car was spotted in the spotted in the distance, getting bigger until a limousine was revealed. All the servants seemed to lean forward to see who the first arrival was. The window was tinted so you couldn't see who was inside, typical for an assassination squad. The door opened to reveal a lady who looked in her twenties.

"It's… a woman?" The woman had red hair in curly pigtails, she wore a midnight purple dress with pink fur on the ends. It went from her chest to right above her knees. They were complimented with knee-high black boots and webbed purple stockings with a little mole to top it off. She sighed and made her way up the steps.

"This building… is so dull." The servant's jaws dropped, quite comically. "Close your mouths. They're so big that a colony of bees could get in there." And with that, she made her way in the mansion, followed by two servants. One of the servants, still recovering from the shock managed.

"W-what was her n-name?" One asked. Sajan replied.

"It seems she's the cloud guardian, Rose. Tch, such a girly name." A second after, a shiver went up his spine, as if she was watching. The servants were confused, but shrugged it off. Fifteen minutes passed and another limousine appeared. The silhouette through the window was still, not moving. For a second they thought the person was dead until the driver came out. He opened the door to find a sleeping man. The driver had the nerve to slap him, earning him a punch to the face.

"OI! Don't WAKE me. Or ELSE!" The servants were like _'wtf!' _at the man's sudden wake and out-of-nowhere aggressiveness towards the death-wishing driver, although he deserved it. The man was now in a grumpy mood and he stormed up the stairs, leaving some surprised servants in his wake. Two servants reluctantly followed as they directed him towards the room they were supposed to meet in.

**Meeting Room**

The man arrived to see a red-head sitting on a couch that looked like an oversized donut.

"OI! WHY'S A WOMAN HERE?" He pointed towards the woman who wasn't slightly annoyed, but _very_ annoyed.

"Lower your voice. You sound like a screaming tiger." That remark earned her a very irritated look from her fellow Varia member. The man took out his 3-part nunchakus and spun them like a Chinese kung fu master.

**Back to Varia Mansion**

"Oh my." Sajan looked through the papers that were given to him by the 10th. The servants looked up.

"What is it, Sajan-san?" One asked. His face looked somewhat troubled.

"That woman that arrived first… is supposedly the 3rd strongest Varia member." That earned a loud and in sync _'NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII!?' _from the servants. "And the man that just arrived… is Ko. The fifth strongest Varia member." Then there were just random mumbling.

"Sajan-san." One servant said, he looked up. "When will the leader come?"

"Most likely, anytime he wants." Another rather dramatic sounding _'NANNIIIIIIIIII!?' _came from the servants as they chatted among themselves. After forty-five minutes, another limousine appeared. The door opened, but no one came out. The servants were beyond confused. The door closed, but no one closed it.

"Huhuhu, I looooove tricking people." A little boy with lime green hair in a slicked forward Mohawk teased as he stuck his tongue out at the servants. His outfit consisted of a lime green shirt with a horizontal yellow stripe in the middle and yellow cargo shorts. He wore lime green shoes. "Baka" He then stuck his tongue out again.

"First a woman, then a sleeping guy and now a kid? What has become of Varia?" Sajan said, getting a little frustrated. He then gasped. "m-m-m-Mellow… L-Leader of Varia… The strongest…" The servants had no words as the kid playfully skipped up the steps and through the giant marble doors. None bothered to follow as they were in a longer and more stunned shock than when the woman showed up.

**Meeting Room**

Rose and Ko were locked in a heated fight when a kid came skipping through. This made, even the famed Rose who was never shocked, shocked. The kid then noticed that his presence interrupted the rather long battle that he found very… entertaining. He sat on the couch which torn in half and got up on his knees.

"Oh no, continue." He smirked. Ko, being the hot-head he is lunged himself at Mellow, which was a bad move.

**Back at the Varia Mansion**

"Oh god, please let there be someone actually tough-looking." Another shiver went down Sajan's spine which gave him the creeps, which he also already had. "So far, we have the leader, Mellow of the Sky Ring." Another chill went down his spine, but this wasn't because of insulting Rose. "The 3rd strongest, Rose of the Cloud Ring." _'Ah, no shiver, I think she liked that I said that'_ Now very convinced that it was Rose. "And the 5th Strongest, Ko of the Mist Ring." That one he didn't mind as much as the rest. They started waiting for the rest when a certain arcobaleno appeared on the ceiling. A servant took notice of it.

"Y-you're…"

"Ciaossu." Our favorite baby hitman dropped from the ceiling and landed on Sajan's soft and exposed flesh.

"Damnit, Reborn." Reborn jumped onto the ground and Sajan rubbed his head.

"My student should be arriving now." A dramatic _'EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!' _came from the servants, even Sajan this time. A limousine arrived and a 17 year old stepped out. He had messy blonde hair with silver headphones on his ears. He wore a loose, thin red shirt and ripped skinny jeans with very stylish boxer boots. The boots were mostly light blue but there was a deep ivory snaking small lines throughout the boots and the laces were silver. Now, the bottom part was a bit complicated. There were soles like regular boots, however. The soles were ivory, they're used for walking. Under the soles are the spretts (That's what he calls them). The spretts are basically a mix between springs and heels, these are used for jumping and running. Also under the soles are wheels, he loves to skate **(A/N: If you got all of that, I'll give cookies :D)**. The servants actually liked how he looked, stylish but tough at the same time.

"This is Ryohei Sasagawa's son, Arashi Sasagawa." Sajan looked through the papers.

"Hm, 4th strongest, Arashi Sasagawa of the Thunder Ring." Sajan nodded his head. _'Not bad.'_

"Yea, call me Thunder Lion… No, Storm Bringer… NO! Rolling Thunder. ROLLING THUNDER ARASHI!" Everyone sweatdropped, Reborn smiled. _'Just like Ryohei.' _Two servants escorted him to the meeting room.

**Meeting Room**

Arashi stared in awe of the meeting room, or should I say, err… trash room. The couch was sliced into eight pieces, fluff spilling out **(A/N: Ew… That sounded wrong… Oh crap, I'm acting like Mukuro right now T_T) **of them. The television was now just a pile of wires and a display screen. Even the bookshelves were sliced into eight pieces. There was a Rose who's leg and cheek was slashed, a Ko with a broken arm and a eerily smiling Mellow. _'Crap, wrong organization. I was going to the… uh… Gioioso organization, yeah.' _He turned and left rather quickly.

**A/N: Okey dokes. I dunno if this chapter was too long or what, it's almost 1,500 words and I didn't know how much that was or what XD **

**I basically want ATLEAST the name, age, personality, appearance and abilities/powers/weapons. You're certainly free to add anything you want but it must include those and remember, I'm looking for a rain or sun guardian pweez Btw, no illusionists or swordspeoplezzzzz unless they're unique of course. Sorry if I limited your creativity, it's just I already have those. I give cupcakes if you can guess the illusionist and swordsperson :P**

**Read and review**

**OR ELSE D=**

**Good day, will most likely be updated either tomorrow or next week *Goes to pack* . .**


	2. The Arrival Part 2

**A/N: Eh… S-sumimasen… I've been on a trip ): But Thanks all for the OC's and the winners are revealed… sometime….**

**Ushishishi,**

**I do NOT own KHR!**

One of the servants fiddled with his shoes.

"Reborn-san."

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it quite worrying that the members can't get along?" Oh my! The servant is worried!

"That's normal. They just met each other. When the first generation of Varia came together, they destroyed the meeting room and kitchen."

_*Flashback*_

Servants stood outside on the steps, awaiting the arrival of the Varia. However, there was no head servant, just servants. One checked his watch, it was 10:05. The said time was 10:00.

"Damn them. They feel like they- HUGKH!" The servant fell on the ground.

"Muu, muu. I was practicing my illusions. And I advise you not to curse at me." Marmon floated up the stairs, attracting a lot of attention to himself. The doors also opened by themselves and he floated through.

"An arcobaleno, Marmon of the Mist Ring." A servant said as he looked over the horizon to see a limousine nearing the mansion. The door opened and a very… excited man squirmed out.

"OH!~ This is the famed Varia mansion!" He exclaimed and ran up the stairs like a little girl. Leaving a lot of confused servants standing on the stairs.

"Lussuria of the Sun Ring." The same servant sighed as he slumped on the railing. "I'm bored…" This earned him several stares and glares from his fellow servants.

**Meeting Room**

Lussuria walked into the meeting room to find a baby sitting on the couch.

"OH!~~~ It's a BABY!~~~" Lussuria squealed as he jumped onto the couch and snuggled up with the baby.

"Muu, muu. Get off." Marmon said as the confused Lussuria brushed him off carefully.

"OHH!~ An arcobaleno!" Finally realizing who he was talking to.

**Varia Mansion**

One of the servants sighed, the same one who said that he was bored. Another limousine appeared. A young blonde with a tiara got out. The servants were a bit freaked out at his appearance.

"Ushishishi, this is Varia? Just what I'd expect from an assassination squad, ushishi" The eerie laugh echoed through their head and sent shivers down the servants' spines. As the boy walked past, they tried to stay as far away as possible.

"Eh… Belphegor of the Storm Ring…"

**Meeting Room**

Lussuria stared at Marmon.

"Oi, stop it." Marmon was annoyed at Lussuria's curious stare.

"Sorry. You just look so fascinating." Lussuria tilted his head to make him look even more curious. Suddenly, a young man bursted through the door.

"Ushishishi, I like this place, fit for a prince." His maniac grin turned to a frown as he saw the two people sitting on the couch. "WHAT!? I have to be in the same house as you, peasants!?" He sounded very disturbed. For some reason, he thought that the whole mansion was to himself.

"Baka, this is an assassination squad. You can't be that selfish…" Marmon said, his invisible eyes wandering towards the tiara that sat on the prince's head. "Never mind." He sighed.

"Oooooh. That tiara looks great" An _'ushishishi' _was his response. "On you." Bel now had a _'WTF' _face even though you could only see half of his face.

**Varia Mansion**

"So far we have a maniac fake prince, a gay lord and an arcobaleno… Weird…" One of the servants said as he stared at the window that showed the meeting room, even though he couldn't see from there. A limousine appeared in front of the mansion. A rather terrifying looking man got out. He had 6 umbrellas on his back which the servants were confused if they were weapons or just to protect him from the rain.

"Tch." He walked up the stairs. The servants had very scared looks plastered on their faces.

"Er… is… is he the boss?" The group of servants obviously felt a very intimidating aura coming from him. However, they researched a bit more and found out he was the thunder guardian.

"Levi A. Than of the Thunder Ring."

"You know… he would look a bit more intimidating if he took the umbrellas off his back, it makes him look like an escort when it's raining…" They heard a low grumble come from inside the mansion. "HIEE!"

**Meeting Room**

Lussuria, Mammon and Bel sat as farthest away from each other as possible. Awkward glances were traded and no one could see each other's eyes, a very weird group. That was until a dark skinned man barged through the doors and saw the three.

"Are any of you the boss?" He questioned as he sat on the couch.

"No." Mammon said flatly, Bel said matter-of-factly and Lussuria sighed. Levi lifted his eyebrows at the awkward group.

**Varia Mansion**

A black limousine slowly drove towards the front of the mansion. The servants were a bit confused, a bit anxious and a bit scared. Before the door opened, they could hear a

"_VVVVVVOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII!"_

Most servants collapsed and some stumbled. The door opened to reveal a long white haired man. He appeared to be very angry and a long sword was attached to his wrist.

"THIS IS THE VARIA HEADQUARTERS?!" He stormed up the stairs. The servants backed up and threw themselves over the railing. Unfortunately, they didn't die and were forced to drag themselves up the steps and wait for the boss.

"S-strategy captain, S-Superbi… Squalo of the R-Rain Ring."

"S-s-scary…" Most of the servants shivered.

**Meeting Room**

All that was heard in the rooms were sighs or huffs. Bel was polishing his knives, Lussuria was looking through shopping catalogs, Mammon was counting his money and Levi was admiring his umbrellas.

"_VVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"_

A loud shriek boomed throughout the mansion and the doors burst open to reveal a white haired man. His stare was directed at the group.

"ARE YOU THE VARIA!?" He shouted at close distance.

'_Oi, oi, shut up, shark.' _Bel thought. "Oi oi, shut up, shark!" The said man directed his stare at the blonde haired brat.

"_VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! _DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED, BAKA PRINCE!?"

**Varia Mansion**

Loud voices and metal clashing against metal was heard inside the mansion and even outside. The servants were now holding iron shields and masks, appropriate precautions. The last limo arrived and the servants put up their shields. A very annoyed man came out with a scar across his face. He glared at the servants who were now scared straight and couldn't move. The boss walked right past them.

**Meeting Room**

Mammon was in the corner of the room, making false copies of himself, Lussuria was continuously dodging knives and sword swings, Levi took out two umbrellas and used them as shields and maneuvered around the room, Squalo was struck in the leg, thigh and arm but was still fighting and Bel had slashes on his chest, cheek and leg. All were worn out and panting like crazy. Xanxus entered the room and all were quiet.

"Tch, trash."

**A/N: Heh, I know, sucky ending, rawr, whatevs XP. The rain and sun guardians will be introduced in the next chapter which is currently half-done.**

**Ciao-Ciao!**


	3. The Cloud and Lightning

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry. School is driving meh insane! Btw, I'm only including the rain guardian, I'm sorry but there wasn't any good Sun guardians… Anyway there's ONE colorful word in here **** I'm trying to keep the word to my usual 1,500 so… enjoy!**

**Rescue Arc: The Last Arrivals and the Cloud and Lightning **

_*End flashback*_

Arashi sat on the grand couch in the living room. Listening to ruckus that was the joining of the Varia. He shyly poked at the rather expensive looking gold leather couch and sighed.

***Varia Mansion***

"Ushishishi."

A shiver ran up the servant's spine. Their bodies went cold, thinking about the same thing.

'_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Belphegor-san has risen from the dead to kill us all!'_

They inched their heads like a robot towards the source of the sound. They found an arcobaleno with a mischievous smirk on his face instead.

"R-Reborn-san! Why would you do that!?" Mad and slightly relieved that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"You guys need some common sense. As if Belphegor could rise up from the dead."

The servant were a bit disturbed. _'H-he can r-read our minds?'_

A 'hn' was their answer as they shook it off. A black limousine appeared and the servants straightened themselves. Reborn sat on one of the cement lion heads at the base of the handrails. The door of the limousine opened to reveal a light skinned, long legged lady.

'_OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD! ANOTHER FRIGGIN WOMAN!'_

The servants were as mad, confused and shocked as hell. The lady wore a long elegant crimson dress from her very busty chest to her ankles. A pink heart was in the dress on the breast part. She had black mid-back length hair that covered her heart. The servants were rubbing their foreheads in disappointment and Reborn just smirked.

"Ooooooooh, you boys shouldn't be rubbing your foreheads too much. You could cause wrinkles~!"

Their eyes widened as she walked up the steps. Her 4 inch red heels being the only sound heard as she disappeared behind the giant doors.

"I have no words." Sajan said. As soon as the servants got over their phase, he just had to go an ruin it.

"Lumnia of the Storm Ring, SHE'S THE FRIGGIN SECOND STRONGEST!"

The servants were about to pass out when they heard that. They slumped over the railing.

**Meeting Room**

The only one in the room was Mellow, the leader. He sat with one knee against his chest and the other leg lying next to him, watching T.V.

"Oooooooh~? Where's everyone else~?" Mellow turned around to see a woman in red.

"Infirmary. You must be the storm guardian, Melina." He smiled and held out his hand. "Mellow, leader, holder of the sky ring, nice to meetcha!"

"You're… our boss?" Her eyebrows twisted quizzically.

"Don't underestimate" He closed his eyes and smiled, showing teeth. She sighed.

"Whatever. They should have a reason to make a child a leader." She sat down on the couch next to him, ignoring the curious stares given to her by the leader.

**Varia Mansion**

"We still have two more to arrive before we begin that." Reborn said as he saw a limousine near the mansion. It stopped at the front to reveal a girl wearing glasses and reading a book. She closed the book, took off her glasses and stepped out. She had autumn brown messy hair in twin braids with strands sticking out. A black fedora with a blue ribbon, a white dress shirt, dark blue waist shorts and dress shoes.

"Oh. My. God." Sajan was now certainly annoyed. The girl just proceeded up the stairs, no words.

**Meeting Room**

A girl walked through the door and sat down next to the other lady. She took out her book and glasses to read. The lady inched away from her, feeling a very boring vibe from her.

"I wonder what they have planned for us… Ooooooh!~ I'm excited!" The red lady got all excited.

"Don't get too excited, they could have a trial of certain death for us." The girl bored out.

"Ooooooooh!~ Even better!" Oh, how that lady loved surprises.

**Varia Mansion**

"The last person is coming… I can't wait to start it already!" Sajan said as the slick black limousine arrived in front of the mansion. The door opened to reveal a very abnormal looking man. He wore a white and red vest, red ribbons covered most of the showing skin. He wore tight red pants decorated with red leaf pants on the sides. He had hazel brown spiky hair (Like Tsuna's but a bit smaller). Red ribbons were on his hands, some were on his legs and red ribbons were all over his body.

"I… I like the way… the ribbons twirl…" He said as he got out of the car and twirled his ribbons around and around his hand. The servants stood wide-eyed as they watched the Sun guardian play with a bunch of ribbons. He proceeded up the stairs leaving a dumbfounded group of servants.

**Meeting Room**

The door swung open just as the Storm guardian was about to get up and complain about being bored.

"Oh, it seems. That I, have found, the rest of my, partners." The group instantly recognized he had a British accent.

"The hell…" The leader stared at his sun guardian in complete disappointment. "Why had they chosen such a… a… weirdo?"

"Oh, I'm- I'm sorry to d-disappoint you, l-leader." His voice was soft but… creepy. He twirled the ribbons around his fingers as he shyly proceeded towards the couch. Suddenly, the intercom came on.

"_Oi, don't get comfy. All Varia members will proceed to the very back of the mansion, to the training grounds."_

"Yes! Something to do!" Mellow bounced off the couch and out the door, followed by Lumia. The other girl closed her book and took off her glasses and slowly walked out the door, followed by the 'weirdo'. Arashi got off the couch and walked out the back door and Rose and Ko walked slowly towards the training grounds.

**Timeskip, Training Grounds**

The members of Varia were lined up in a row at the start of the training grounds. The training grounds' terrain was dirt and sand. Here and there, there were a few rocks and trees. But there was probably 3 miles of ground.

The servants were also in a line in front of them, Reborn was in the middle. As always, Reborn had to dress up for the event. He wore a white dress shirt, black slacks and a smaller size of Xanxus' Varia trench coat. He didn't even have a hat on. He had his fedora in front of him, it was filled with pieces of paper.

"Welcome to the training grounds. This is where you all will spar today. We want to see your skills, there should be a reason Tsuna picked you all." The Varia all had quizzical looks.

"It's very rude to embody the style of a dead person." Rose said and he got a glare from Reborn, that shut her up. Reborn then dug his hand in his hand that was full of names.

"So professional-"

"Chaos Bullet!" It would've hit Rose if she didn't move before.

"The hell?" Rose was mad now. Reborn pulled out two names.

**(A/N: Btw, the names were randomly picked from a number generator.)**

"Hm." Reborn smirked. This was going to be fun.

"First battle: Cloud vs Thunder."

Rose's eyes grew wide as she looked at the thunder guardian.

"Oh hell no. You intentionally did that." She glared at Reborn and Reborn just chuckled.

"TIME TO SHOW MY SKILLS!" Arashi ran to the sparring area while jumping up and down, he sure was hype. Rose slowly walked over, sighing and glaring at Reborn all the way.

"Match One: Start!" Reborn announced.

Arashi engaged skating mode and swiftly raced towards Rose. Rose took out a rose. She didn't look very intimidating, twirling a rose in her hands.

"What is that girl doing?" Lumia was confused as to why she was twirling a rose in her hand. Soon, the rose's stem grew and the stem was now 3 foot long, sharp and thorny. Rose blocked Arashi's strike and jumped into the air.

"Fiore Impennata"

The rose started to spin until it just became a blur. Arashi barely dodged the strike, leaving a cut on his thigh. When Rose landed she jumped backwards held her rose.

"This is my sword, Scarlatto Spada."

"Hm." Reborn smirked.

Arashi growled under his breath and rushed towards Rose again. They engaged in close combat, cutting wind left behind by each sword strike and a pulse of wind left after each jab. Arashi's punching started to grow faster and faster. Rose knew this and prepared.

"Mille di Scioperi!"

He was now punching so fast that they were a blur. Rose was punched and was sent back a few yards, but Arashi wasn't done yet. He jumped into the air and looked down at Rose.

"Vento Statica!"

His gloves started to crackle with green lightning. He then punched the air. The air he punched was now visible and some lightning was hidden in there. But Rose was already prepared. She flipped her sword so that the flowering part was faced towards Arashi.

"Fioritura Luna"

The rose started to turn purple. Once the lightning hit it, it turned light green and Rose jumped towards Arashi. She swung the rose at him, he blocked but he was sent flying. The rose turned red again. Arashi was struggling to get up until Rose suddenly appeared in front of him, holding her sword at his neck.

"Good job, Rose. Rose wins the fight." Reborn said, disappointed that his student lost. The servants were wordless as they just saw a woman defeat a GUY! Dammnit!

"Good job." Rose took Arashi's hand and as she picked him up, she felt something. She looked into Arashi's eyes in pain as she fell to the ground. A servant rushed to her side, but instead of tending to her, he took her. He ran into the forest, pursued by Arashi and the rest of the servants, but he was gone.

"ROSE! ROSE!" _'Wait, why am I so sad? We just met, she just defeated me, why would I want her back? This is weird, what is this?'_

Eventually, Reborn called off the search and said that the Varia should get some sleep.

**Arashi's POV**

I sat on my bed in my room. My room was black and dark blue. Green thunder was painted on the walls. I have a king size bed with a black and green headboard. There was a blue fan in the center of the massive bedroom, couches, chairs, a flat screen tv and gaming system was also in my room. In CEDEF, we only had a dorm with a bed and a dresser.

I sighed, got showered, changed into my boxers and got in bed. I looked up at the rotating fan and I kept thinking about earlier.

When she grabbed my hand… I felt… good. There's no other way to explain it, is there? Then she told me good job which made me smile. But those eyes, oh those eyes when she dropped to the ground… I wanted to cry. Pain and hurt was hidden behind those eyes, those dark purple orbs… Crap, what am I saying! It's not like I…I… _love _her or anything.

I only wish I could have said something to her, _anything _to her before she left me… No, was taken. I can't _believe _that a servant was actually an enemy, what did he want with her? No, I can't take this anymore.

I got out of bed, put my clothes on and rushed out the door.

**Third Person POV**

Reborn stood near the door and saw Arashi leave quickly. He chuckled and went back to his room.

"Good luck, Arashi." Reborn walked towards the meeting room and turned on the intercom.

"Hey! Get up and go find your Cloud guardian, trash." Reborn said, keeping the personality of Xanxus.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Daydreaming, did I make your character right? Anyways, review please! This, personally, is my favorite chapter so far. 2,000 FTW! BUAHAHHAHA! (= Guess what happens next! Do you think something's going on between those two?**


	4. The Boxes and Rings

**A/N: Ok, this chapter was a friggin PAIN to make. I'm not going to say exactly how but…meh. **

**I do NOT own KHR! Or else I would've removed Levi from the series.**

**Rescue Arc: The Boxes and Rings**

The Varia got out of bed, irritated.

"Go and rescue your Cloud guardian! Especially you, Mellow, what is the sky without clouds?"

Mellow was struck like a sword at that comment.

'_The sky without clouds…'_

He quickly got dressed and he was the first out the door. Followed by Ko, 'weirdo', Lumnia and the blue haired.

The group was running until Mellow stopped and turned. The Varia almost toppled over at the sudden stop.

"The hell?" Lumnia complained.

"I just realized that we haven't introduced ourselves." Mellow said.

"AT A FREAKING TIME LIKE THIS?" Ko complained. Reborn jumped onto Mellow's head.

"I'm Mellow, the leader. I am the sky." Some members were wide-eyed but others already knew.

"I'm Victoria de Blu, rain guardian." She spoke. Everyone turned to her.

"Where did you come from?" Lumnia asked. Victoria just sighed and took out her book and glasses.

"I-I'm Gala, S-Sun guardian." All eyes turned to the ribbon guy. Ko sighed.

"I'm Ko, Mist guardian." He turned to Lumnia as if saying 'Well? Hurry up and introduce yourself!'

"I'm Lumnia, Storm guardian." Mellow then turned and started running again, the rest of the Varia followed. Reborn, still facing the rest of the Varia and not ahead, spoke.

"Here."

He took some boxes and rings out of his hat.

"These rings and boxes were specially made for this group." Reborn stated.

"But we already have our own." Ko explained, looking at his dear ring and box.

"Fine, you can keep them, just use these too." He tossed the rings and boxes. Ko got the Storm box and ring, Lumnia got the Sun box and ring, Gala got the Rain box and ring and Victoria got the Mist box and ring. They exchanged and got their respective rings and boxes. Lumnia was the first to act. She lit her ring and jabbed both of her boxes. The first that came out was a fox. This fox's fur was crimson red, it had storm flames on it's ears.

"Rosso-chan, I want you to meet…"

The next thing that came out was… cosmetics.

"Hm? I already have lipstick! And eyeshadow and…" She went on and on and the others were just confused.

"When you put on those cosmetics they have… special effects." Reborn explained. Lumnia took lipstick that was flaming red… literally. She put it on and her lips were so crimson… but there were no flames. She put two fingers to her lips to test it, and when she took the fingers away, the lipstick stretched. She stretched it downward and it became a bow.

"Oh my gosh! It's a love bow~~~!" She exclaimed as she held a box in her hands.

"There's an unlimited amount of arrows, since the lipstick is the arrows." Lumnia tested her new weapons out while Ko opened his two boxes. The first thing that came out was a chimp. Its fur was a very dark purple and mist flames were lit on its fur. It was probably 3 feet tall. Lumnia burst out laughing at the chimp.

"Shut up!" Ko complained. "Don't take it personally, Panji!" Lumnia laughed even harder at the name. The second thing that came out was… a meerkat. This meerkat's fur was indigo, but it also had multiple black rings around its eyes. If possible, Lumnia laughed even harder that she dropped. Ko growled then turned his attention to the meerkat.

"I think I'll name you Meer." Lumnia started coughing and then stopped. She wiped a tear away.

"Oh my GOD! You have the most unexpected box animals!" Lumnia said as she tried to console herself. Gala lit his ring with sun flames and pushed it into the two boxes. The first that came out were butterflies. These butterflies were regular sized and their wings had a swirly design. The wings were yellow and black. The butterflies glowed with sun flames. Lumnia had to hold back her laughing again. The second thing that came out were two one foot long needles. They were very thin, skinny and sharp and glowing with sun flames. Lumnia didn't hold back this time and burst out laughing. Gala shyly picked them up and looked at Reborn questioningly.

"Those needles have the ability to mend wounds or just heal bruises or burns. You can also take off the sun flames and attack with them." Gala looked back at the needles and nodded. Meanwhile, Reborn was deep in thought.

'_Farfalle di Sereno… One of the most wanted sun box weapons in the world… What's with this guy?'_

Mellow was about to light his ring and punch it into his new box weapon until the sun butterflies started to fly to the group's left. Everyone but Gala and Reborn were confused.

"Farfalle Di Sereno has the ability to sense activity through sending invisible waves of sun flames through the air. They're basically like a radar." Reborn stated. The group _'ohhhhhh' _ed and they followed the butterflies. The butterflies settled next to a tree that seemed bigger than the others. There was a suspicious giant boulder in front of it.

"This must be their base." Ko said, looking at Reborn.

"Yeah. Is everyone ready to go in?" Reborn looked at the group who nodded. Everyone jumped in the entrance.

Their base had metallic walls with lights everywhere. As soon as the first's feet hit the ground, sirens wailed and the lights turned red. A computerized voice said,

"Emergency. Emergency. Intruders. Intruders." A group of men in grey and black suits marched in front of the Varia. They held swords of assorted flames. They then ran towards the group and Ko and Lumnia took out one of their box weapons. Scimpanze di Nebbia and Volpe di Tempesta came out.

"Go Panji!" Lumnia laughed for a little bit before she said.

"Go Rosso-chan!" The storm fox rushed forward.

"Fiamma Assalto!" The storm fox started to spin and it became a small comet.

"Volpe di Tempesta has the disassembling factor of storm, but also has the ability to turn the storm flames into real fire." Reborn said. The fox tore through the enemies, severely burn them as well.

"Tch, whatever." Ko glared at Lumnia who just smirked at him. The mist chimp was there, and then gone. Hard mist flames started appearing everywhere.

"Oscuro Abisso"

The hard mist flames now covered the whole hall. Everyone but the group started falling into it. Hard mist flames then started to appear around the group. The flames grew until the enemies couldn't see them anymore and they disappeared.

"Nice teamwork." Reborn said. The two ignored him and proceeded down the hall. The chimp appeared at retreated in Ko's box. Ko then took out his mist meerkat. The storm fox also retreated into the box and Lumnia took out her cosmetics. Another alarm resounded.

"Danger. Danger. Code C. Code C." A computer voice alerted as a purple light came on. Twenty soldiers along with two people in front who looked different than the others. One was dressed in a blue and white jester suit, blue and white star jester hat and blue and white jester pants. The other guy had the same outfit, except it was green and white.

"Hello!" The one in green said in a little girl voice.

"We are-" The one in blue began.

"The Distrucio Twins!" They both said.

"I'm Gimelli!" The green one said.

"And I'm Ginelli!" The blue one said.

"We are going to-"

"Shut UP already! GOD, you ANNOY me!" Ko complained. This made the brothers mad. They lit their rings (Thunder and Rain) and punched it into one box.

"I-is that possible?" Lumnia asked. Getting no answer, she just watched. What came out was a jellyfish, infused with thunder and rain attributes.

"Requiem Fulmine di Medusa." Reborn said. "One of the newest models. Anything that touches the top part, will lose half of their fighting power. Anything that touches the tentacles, will be shocked." Reborn then turned to Victoria and Gala. "This is your job." Ko and Lumnia very disappointed.

"W-what? R-really?" Victoria reluctantly closed her book and glasses and took out her boxes.

"Does that girl read all the time?" Ko commented. Victoria sent him a glare. Gala opened his box containing his needles, his butterflies were already out. Victoria opened both of her boxes. Out came a panther and a double-bladed scythe. Victoria handled it carefully, as she has never handled one before. She then returned it to the box, she'd train with it another time.

"Ooooh, sun and rain. Gimelli, let me have the rain one." The blue one said. Gimelli nodded and the blue one opened his box. Two foot long wooden batons came out, lit with blue flames at the end.

"Excuse me, my name is Victoria." The girl pointed out. She kept a straight face the hole time.

"Whatever." The man rushed at her and started spinning his batons.

"Volo D'onda" Small daggers appeared from nowhere and she threw them at the man. The rain flames were in the back, boosting the speed. Most of them missed but one hit. "I told you that my name was Victoria." The man steadily got up and pulled the dagger out of his shoulder. They continued fighting and the other charged for Gala.

"Cuciture Argento" Gala spun, moving his needles in several places. Without any regard for it, the jester still charged. Several cuts started appearing on his body and he jumped back.

"The hell?" Reborn smirked.

'_They remind me of Bel for some reason.'_

The blue jester looked at the other and he replied with a glare and a nod. They jumped back.

"Go! Requi-fish!" The jellyfish moved forward, head first. Gala looked at Victoria with his big, graven eyes and she looked back and nodded. Gala's butterflies crowded around the cheetah. The panther then rushed forward.

"Combinazione di Annullamento." The panther made contact and the jellyfish got pushed back.

"WHAT!? REQUI-FISH!" The panther hit it one more time and the jelly fish receded into the box. The jesters 'hmphed' and took out their box weapons. The blue one with the fire batons and the green with a 4 foot long metal rod.

"Cuciture Argento!" Gala jumped into the air and spun. Cuts started appearing on the walls even and the Varia had to back up. The green jester used his rod to protect him but it passed the rod and the green got too many cuts and collapsed.

"Lenitivo Drago!" The blue jester twirled his batons and they made a blue-wheel shape. He then blew it, creating a long dragon-like shape. It collided with the ground that Victoria was on. Everyone gasped until they saw the panther above her head.

"Attaco del Ghepardo" She had long daggers in an X in front of her. She then brought them down and a wave of rain flames headed towards the man. But not just rain flames, a cheetah too. Without anytime to act, the jester was hit and the twins were knocked out.

"Very good." Hard mist flames covered the group and they were gone.

**A/N: YES! I have succeeded in making two chapter that are higher than 1,500 words **** Anyway, I was going to give the translation of the Italian words but I'm too lazy xD Sorry you're suffering because of my laziness. Was it a good chapter? Please review!**

**I'm also surprised I've updated so early! :D**


	5. White Cloud Arc: Substitute?

**A/N: Yay! The story is off hiatus! The school year is almost over and now I'm confident I can release at least one story per week during summer. However, that will start on the 24****th**** of May. Right now, please enjoy this chapter.**

**White Cloud Arc: Substitute?**

The Varia continued onward down the steel hallway. They were all on alert, Victoria wasn't even reading. As they ran, they heard a clang.

"What was that?" Ko rhetorically asked.

"There" Reborn pointed out a protruding piece of steel on the wall, shaped like a fist.

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"I think that might be Arashi." Victoria said. Ko looked at her like "thanks for stating the obvious" although it was absurd of him to not say anything. They advanced forward to find a room. It was well-lit, and Arashi was trading punches with a masked man. He wore an old theatre white sad mask with a top hat and a dark purple cloak that covered his whole body, it seemed like he was floating.

"Arashi!" Lumnia yelled. He turned his attention to the lady and got socked right in the cheek bone. Lumnia gasped as the man turned his attention to her. "Wait!" She made a stopping hand motion and applied some lipstick with the other hand. The man was irritated and lunged. Lumnia smirked as she extended her love bow and shot an arrow. The arrow barely missed as the man as he paused for a second in surprise.

"I missed!" Lumnia complained as she shot three at the same time. One of them hit as the masked man fell to the ground. Victoria was the only one to notice Rose trapped in what looked like an electrocution chair while everyone else rooted for Lumnia. Quietly, she tip-toed over to Rose and asked if she was okay in her usual monotone. Rose seemed to be sedated.

"Hey, get away from my wife!" The masked man sped over and almost tackled Victoria when she quickly dodged and he ran into the wall.

"Wait a minute, hold the phone, did you say _wife?_" Arashi raised his eyebrow, angry yet curious. The masked man attempted to punch Victoria when Ko appeared in front of Victoria out of soft mist flames.

"Mantello Bianco," Ko was dressed in a white ninja uniform with the kanji for 'stealth' on the back written in red with a red and white scarf covering his mouth and nose and the only thing showing are his eyes. "_Do _somethin' " He said, like a boss. The man tested his ultimatum and attempted to punch Ko when Ko went into matrix mode. He swiped away the fist, kicked the man in his ribs, disappeared and reappeared behind the man in the air, kicked him in the head and finished him off with a slice from the knife across the back.

The man collapsed as Ko returned to regular form. Victoria looked at Ko with a straight face.

"That was pretty wicked, Ko-san." Ko grinned as Arashi skated over to Rose. Arashi picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Are we ready to leave now?" Arashi asked as the Varia nodded to one another.

**Varia Mansion**

Rose rested in the Infirmary as the mansion was certainly deprived of morale due to the situation with Rose. It was 5:30 and the only members awake were Victoria and Ko. Victoria was in her room. Her room was quite contemporary. The ceiling was dark brown with a golden chandelier. The walls were also dark brown but were decorated with cream roses and the floor was carpet and also decorated with cream roses. She had a king sized bed, a nighstand, lamp, four large windows with large windowsills to fit a large café brown pillow, a cream blanket and a cream little fluffy pillow.

She was on the large windowsill, wearing a brown robe, with undergarments. She had her glasses on and read her seemingly large book.

Ko was practicing on the training field. He attacked several logs, stuffed dummies and moving targets. Tired, he went back inside to take a shower and eat some oatmeal afterwards. While he walked down the hallway back to his room to take a shower, he bumped into a half asleep Gala, who was proceeding to the kitchen to pick up a cup of coffee to take back to his bed.

"Coffee…" He proceeded to the kitchen, walking and appearing like a zombie. Ko freaked out and zipped into his bathroom and hid in the safety of his shower, afraid Gala might bite him or something. Back to Victoria, who is now also proceeding to the kitchen, while also reading her book. She encounters Gala, who is now searching for a coffee cup. Victoria takes a glass and pours some orange juice, and by this time, Gala is now about to pour his coffee. Victoria deviously steals his coffee cup as the hot coffee pours on the counter and eventually seeps down to his feet. The jolt of heat certainly woke him up as Victoria quickly replaced his coffee cup and was already halfway down the corridor, internally smirking and externally sipping her orange juice.

Now to Ko, who has exited the shower and has gotten dressed. He is now in his room, deciding wheter to bother someone, or get his breakfast first. He peered into the hallway to see an awakened Gala, now cleaning up some coffee with an angry face. He turned his head to look down the hallway on his left. He saw Victoria entering her room with her book and some orange juice. He looks left, and right, then left, then right. He chooses left.

Now to Gala, who is now finished cleaning the mess with no idea what happened. He goes to the training field, and sets down his coffee as he practices with his new box. He practices with his needles, then with his natural ability, then with his butterflies, and the cycle starts again.

Now back to Victoria, who is reading and drinking orange juice on her windowsill. There was a knock at the door, as she says "come in". Ko enters and closes the door behind him. Victoria pays him no attention as he plops on her bed.

"Wazzap." He says as Victoria answers with a '…'. "So…" Ko goes onto a topic of conversation. He remembers Gala cleaning up some coffee on the counter and Victoria entering her room. "I know you did something to weirdo." Victoria sighs as she sips her orange juice. "What did you do."

"Nothing."

"My intuition tells me you did something to him, I know it." He smirks as he mentally backs Victoria into a corner.

"I might've played with him because he was half awake." Victoria tells. Ko smiles as he intentionally rolls off her bed and lays on the ground with his legs rocking back and forth like a child.

"I see." He says. "A fellow prankster." He is now smiling like a maniac. His clean white teeth showing as Victoria looks at Ko for the first time. She raises her eyebrow, but then returns to her book, which she quickly realized she just finished. She shut it closed and stepped off the windowsill.

"I'm getting dressed, then going to the library." Ko reverts back to his normal face.

"Ok." He stays on the ground.

"That means leave." She pulls out a dagger and Ko raises his hands in alarm.

"Okay, okay!" He leaves and shuts the door behind him, then looks to his left, where there is a yawning Arashi. He takes two cups of orange juice and walks down the hall that leads to the infirmary. "Aw, well ain't that cute." Ko goes to the training field and meets Gala.

"Hey, interested in a sparring match?" He asks. Gala accepts as they engage in a match. Reborn watches from afar. Five minutes later, Gala is almost down and Ko wins. By that time, Victoria has left for the library and both return inside to regain their strength and heal. Ko returned to his room as Gala sat on the couch and watched T.V.

About half an hour later, Lumnia saunters into the kitchen with bed hair, no makeup and wearing a red heart nightgown with a cap. Gala watches as she makes some oatmeal and joins Gala on the other side of the couch. For some reason, they both like romantic comedies. Arashi then comes back into the kitchen, sets the glasses next to sink for the servants to clean and announces that he's going out for a walk (skate).

Victoria arrives at the library and quickly finds the sequel to her book, gets it, and is on her way home. She encounters Arashi and just says a friendly (in her own way) hello. About 10 seconds later, she, on instinct, turns around to see someone purposefully run into Arashi. The man is quite tall, wearing a white tuxedo suit and carrying a violin case. The man says sorry and asks if he can repay Arashi somehow, Arashi refuses and says it's okay as they both carry on. A few minutes later, the same person runs into Victoria, but he's now carrying a grocery bag and fruits and vegetables scatter everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry."

'_He's British, he speaks formerly and it sounds like he's forcing this nice voice and a smile.' _Victoria analyzes him and his movements as he picks up the fruit and vegetables. He then fake smiles and carries onward.

"I don't have a good feeling about him." She says quietly.

When Victoria and Arashi come back, they find the same man at the dining table with the other Varia members (minus Rose) and Reborn all staring at them.

"This is Piers. He is our new cloud guardian." Reborn says.

Arashi and Victoria look at each other and nod. Arashi is then infuriated and demands why there is a new cloud guardian.

"With Rose out of commission, we cannot carry on missions. Therefore, we have a substitute cloud guardian for the time being." Reborn explains. Arashi sighs and goes to his room to cool off.

A few minutes later, there is a knock at his door. Arashi opens to see Victoria. Victoria sits on Arashi's bed and Arashi sits on his couch, facing her.

"So, I know you ran into him on your walk." Victoria says. Quite awkwardly, as she never starts a conversation. Arashi nods, not bothering to question how she knows this. "I don't like that guy, I also ran into him, and it definitely wasn't by accident." Arashi nods again, genuinely understanding what she's saying. "I just came here to tell you to be wary." He nods and says "Ok." Victoria leaves and continues to her room as he sees Piers fake smiling at her at the other end of the hallway. She enters her room and shuts the door. She slides down and her bum hits the floor.

"I'm in deep trouble."

**A/N: Okay, so this is a kick-off to a new arc (I promise it will be longer than the Rescue Arc, which is a sorry excuse for an arc, I'm actually going to take away that part of the chapters.) I think you can guess the three main characters for this one. Anyway, I have yet to find a way to show you a calendar for updating schedules (I would appreciate it if someone could post a link to a site where I could put my own reminders [updates] in the days of the calendar so you guys could know exactly when to anticipate an update) But for now, I'll just leave it at the 24****th****.**


	6. White Cloud Arc: Pure?

**A/N: Nothing much to say really, just read!**

**I do not own KHR, if I did, Bel would appear more.**

**White Cloud Arc: Pure?**

Victoria woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed. She almost forgot about Piers until someone knocked on the door. Victoria said nothing, but Piers still came in.

"Hey there," He said, fake smile on as always. Victoria always felt a cold chill travel up her spine when she saw him, especially his fake smile. "I just thought I needed to properly introduce myself, as I am the _new _cloud guardian."

Now, Victoria did not like Rose in particular, but now she felt like she was her voice. She felt like she needed to say that he wasn't the real Varia cloud guardian. However, always cool and collected, Victoria suppressed the risky desire.

"Yea." Was her tiny response to the man. She didn't want to say too much, as she never did.

"I'll see you at breakfast then." He left and shut the door, rather quietly and slowly. Victoria sighed in relief, and anger. She looked at the time. 5:15. Forty-five minutes until breakfast. She never felt so reluctant to get out of bed and shower. However, she managed, somehow.

It was 5:55 and mostly everyone was at the breakfast table, except Victoria. She was reluctant to even go to it, she never wanted to see that man again, yet, she still went to breakfast. All eyes were on her, as she was the last to arrive. Victoria felt uncomfortable, as she didn't like being the center of attention.

6:15

Everyone has ordered and gotten their breakfast. Reborn was having a coffee, Mellow was having cereal and orange juice (Lumnia commented that the breakfast choice was childish, which upset Mellow.) Lumnia had oatmeal, Gala had coffee and a blueberry muffin, Arashi had a breakfast sub, Ko had greek yogurt and an apple and Piers had an egg, cheese and mushroom omelette. Victoria wasn't hungry, and she wasn't making an excuse just to not eat. Somehow, the sight of Piers' smile destroyed her appetite.

After breakfast, the team was dismissed. Victoria scurried back to her room before anyone could catch her. Even though she didn't notice, Ko caught a glance at her as she quickly shut the door to her room. Worried, (Even though Ko was never worried) he waited in his room until the hall cleared out, then knocked on Victoria's door.

Victoria was in her bed when she allowed Ko to gain access to her room. He shut the door quietly behind him as he sat down on the sofa next to her bed.

"So, what's going on?" Ko started off with a question, his voice showing genuine worry. Victoria did indeed look like she was under a lot of stress and solicitude. Ko had incredible intuition. Victoria sighed and turned around in her bed so that she faced her window.

"Him."

"Piers?" Victoria didn't answer… That meant yes. Ko sighed, he readjusted himself on the sofa. "But you don't know anything about him, you can't just assume bad things about him." Victoria turned back around to Ko.

"You say you have incredible intuition, right?" Ko nodded. "Then you should know." Victoria shrank under her covers. Ko sighed and stood up. He looked at the protruding figure under the covers, then exited her room and closed the door behind him. Victoria poked her head out from under the covers. She took out her book from the shopping bag and started reading. As she read, she didn't know what the book was talking about. It was completely unrelated to the prequel. She checked the front cover.

It was the wrong book.

"_Everyone report to the training field in 15 minutes."_ Reborn's voice boomed over the intercom. Victoria was infuriated.

**Training Field**

Reborn is now dressed as a Japanese traditional master of ceremonies. He had his fedora in front of him with numbers on paper all jumbled up. The members of the Varia were back on the training grounds for another official sparring match tournament.

"We will now begin with…"

He stirred the numbers around. He picked two out of the hat and read it.

"Rain vs. Storm"

Lumnia and Victoria looked at each other. They proceeded onto the sparring grounds. Lumnia applied some lipstick and nail polish while Victoria unlocked her box that contained her double bladed chain scythe.

"Begin!"

Lumnia giggled as she released a couple of love arrows. Victoria had a straight face as the arrows flew towards her. She threw her scythe into the air and dodged the arrows. While still in the air she forms an X with her daggers as a flaming cheetah roars out.

"Attaco del Ghepardo"

Lumnia barely dodged the flames. She recovered quickly but by that time, Victoria already had her chained scythe ready to attack. She swings her chained scythe at Lumnia, but she dodges, and forgets that there is another side to the scythe and is struck by the scythe pretty hard. Before she can recover, Victoria jumps backwards into the air.

"Volo Donda!" Victoria throws her daggers infused with rain flames at Lumnia, and she is hit.

"Victoria wins the fight." Everyone is amazed. They finally see her real fighting skill, and it is ferocious. But what nobody knew was that the reason Victoria won was because she mad, and she was just taking out her rage on her opponent.

"Next fight is…" Everyone is metaphorically on the edge of their seats as Victoria retreats inside for a break. "Lightning vs. Cloud." Arashi is pumped and ready, as Piers calmly enters the training field.

"Begin!"

Arashi unexpectedly skates backwards, expecting something from Piers. Piers opens his box a violin appears, he then starts to play madly. The song sounds like a song from a sad clown mixed with an old age gothic style. Arashi is immune, as he pops on his headphones and listens to his own tunes. Piers is annoyed as Arashi goes straight for Piers with a right hook. He dodges and his violin disappears, yet he keeps his bow.

"Alta Scherma Class: Giochi de Velocita"

Piers disappears, then reappears behind Arashi. At the same time, a giant cut appears on Arashi's leg, then small cuts on his chest. However, this doesn't stop Arashi. He quickly turns around on his skates and generates electricity as he charges forward.

"Massima Colpo di Carica!"

He punches Piers and sends him flying. However, Piers lands safely, but not unharmed. His cheek is charred and obviously broken. He doesn't give up. He unboxes his Varia box which is a pure white swan.

"Neve Nuvola Cigno!" The swan flies over Arashi and releases golden eggs. The eggs fly down with extreme acceleration. Arashi escapes instead of trying to break them. One eggs dropped to the ground, and it cracked opened, releasing white balls of heavy, puffy liquid that expanded. Soon, more white puff balls expanded half the arena looked like a giant cloud. Arashi escaped.

"Mille di Scioperi!" He charged at Piers as he released several punches at extreme speeds. They all hit and Piers was defeated. Over in the mansion, Victoria smiled for the first time. She found pleasure in watching Piers fall before Arashi. She preferred herself, but she was paired with Lumnia instead.

"Arashi wins!" Reborn cheered quite excitedly, as he enjoyed seeing his student win. Gala and Ko looked at each other, as they were the last match before the semi finals. Reborn didn't have to announce. As the white puff balls were vacated from the arena, Gala and Ko made their way onto the arena. They both stared at each other, eyes squinted.

"Start!"

Arashi made his way inside and sat next to Victoria as they both enjoyed some oatmeal, both grinning at each other.

Ko started by immediately sending out Panji.

"Oscuro Abisso"

Hole of dark mist flames appeared on the arena. Gala encountered this when they sparred before and knew how to deal with it. He sent out Farfalle di Sereno. The butterflies radiated sun flames, which glowed and shone on the hard mist flames, which disappeared due to the butterflies. Ko was confused, but by that time, red ribbons were wrapping around Ko.

"Bara Rossa"

The ribbons wrapped Ko in a mummy like structure. Inside, sun flames were working to subdue Ko and relax his muscles, so that he couldn't fight back. Gala then jumped above the artificial coffin of red ribbons.

"Cuciture Argento!"

He started slicing into the air with his needles, as the cuts appeared on the coffin and the ground. The ribbons unraveled to show a wounded Ko. The battle was finished easily.

"Gala wins." Reborn smiled. For some reason, the weakest of the pack were fighting through. As the wounded were sent to the infirmary, everyone prepared for the semi finals. There will be one match, and then the winner of that match will face the third. Because Gala recently won and needed to regain his strength, the first match would be Victoria vs. Arashi. They both made their way onto the battlefield.

**Infirmary**

"Haha, he smacked you around pretty good!" Ko laughed hysterically as the seemingly sophisticated Piers snarled at him. Lumnia, for once, was being quite modest and stole gazes at Rose, thinking it was quite rude to stare. Her body seemed lifeless, even though her heart was still alive. Her skin was pale as a vampire.

"What about you? Sar-KO-phagus!" Piers started to show his wild side as Ko became quite irritated. Lumnia rolled her eyes.

**Training Field**

"Grazia del Ghepardo!" Victoria made the first move as she thrust her dagger infused with rain flames outward. Slowly, it picked up the pace as Arashi moved in.

"Vento Statica!" He punched the air and green lightning rocketed forward. Victoria swung her dagger outward again and a cheetah burst out, just in time to meet the electricity. By the time the debris cleared, Arashi was up close and ready. He landed a punch to Victoria's cheek, he followed up but missed as Victoria elegantly jumped over Arashi's head.

"Volo Donda!" Victoria threw her dagger at Arashi. The blade connected with his shoulder, yet, Arashi was unfazed. He continued to strike.

"Mille di Scioperi!" The repetitive and continuous barrage of punches prevailed to knock out Victoria.

"Arashi wins." Reborn announced. The fight was a rather short one. Gala was up next to fight Arashi, after a quick break that Arashi very much needed. Gala finished his orange juice by the time the fight was over and he made his way over to the training field, waiting for Arashi's five minutes to be up.

**Infirmary**

Ko and Piers had fallen asleep, due to exhaustion, from both fighting and arguing. Lumnia was the only one awake. The infirmary was quite cold and desolate. The tiles were aqua blue, like in a hospital or bathroom. Servants stood by the doors and windows, and allowed privacy if necessary. Lumnia now started to stare at Rose in wonder.

'_Two cloud guardians aren't necessary, one is sufficient.'_

She looked back at Piers, who didn't as soundly as she thought he would. While Ko slept soundly, without snoring, Piers bellowed with snorts and gasps while he slept, creating a rather uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. Lumnia's face contorted as she realized that Piers is just a replacement for Rose. Rose might never wake up, and she didn't like the thought of working with Piers for the rest of her Varia career.

**Training Field**

Arashi's five minutes were up, and that was enough for him to slightly replenish his energy. His shoulder injury from the rain dagger was still there, but it seemed not to bother him.

"Start!"

Arashi started by gliding over to Gala and attempting to engage in a boxing match with him. Gala took out his needles and parried Arashi's thrust. Gala followed up with a jab with his needles, which missed as Arashi performed 360 degree backwards spin. He retreated to the other end of the arena. Gala tucked away his needles and started to spin around his ribbons.

"Nobile Serpente Rosso!"

The ribbons collided together to make a long, snake like structure. The structure slithered rather swiftly towards Arashi. Its mouth expanded to swallow Arashi. Once Arashi was inside, the snake contracted quickly into a tiny ball, smaller than Arashi himself, then practically exploded. Ribbons exploded in a fantastic sight, as if the ribbons were choreographed to dance that way. The ribbons then dispersed to unveil a passed out Arashi.

"Gala wins! He is the champion of the tournament!" That turnout was to everyone's surprise. Gala smiled supremely.

**Infirmary**

Piers and Ko woke up at the same time. They started arguing because of the coincidence. Lumnia started to drift off to sleep, but not before they stopped arguing and she heard a familiar word. Piers and Ko started a regular conversation, not bickering.

"Hey, have you heard of Pure?" Ko said.

"Of course I have, I _am _pure." When Piers said that, Lumnia shivered for some reason. The word sounded eerie when he said it.

"No, not the word, I mean the organization. They're a bunch of delusional people that call themselves 'godly'." Ko informed. Piers looked like he was in deep thought. Lumnia turned around to face Rose.

'_Pure?'_

**A/N: Yay, I think we can keep this thing going! Anyway, I am accepting OC's for members of the organization Pure. They must have attributes that relate to gods and mythology and stuff. PM me. You'll find a character sheet on my profile. Their names must also be related to the gods somehow.**


	7. White Cloud Arc: Encounters!

**A/N: Okay, I don't have easy access to a computer yet, so sorry for the anticipation that I so wrongly teased you with. I'm writing this chapter on a Mac with a broken screen, so bear with me here.**

**White Cloud Arc: Encounters!**

The matches were over as everyone (that wasn't in the infirmary) congratulated Gala on winning. Gala was a bit nervous, but eventually appreciated it. Everyone then went to visit the infirmary and converse with them for a while. Arashi sat next to Rose and sighed.

"She will be okay." A doctor put his hand on Arashi's shoulder reassuringly. Arashi nodded and left, everyone else followed suit, along with Lumnia who was allowed to leave. Piers and Ko snarled at the doctor.

Everyone hung out in the living room and kitchen.

'_Everyone's being open to each other, I like…'_

Reborn surveyed the Varia satisfyingly. Arashi and Victoria sat on the couch, Arashi having a soda and Victoria having a mocha coffee. Gala and Lumnia got their drinks as well as a snack and also sat on the couch. Arashi flipped to a basketball game as everyone else protested, he switched to a ghost hunting show. Lumnia protested, Arashi switched because he didn't want to watch it either. He flipped to a documentary about Anne Frank. He flipped to a study about flamingos. Lumnia protested, but she lost and they settled on the flamingo study show.

"This is soooo boring!" Lumnia hesitated, then lunged for the remote as Victoria swiped it and Arashi almost tackled Victoria and Gala helped Lumnia up. Eventually, they were all in on it until the channel changed.

"What the hell?" Lumnia stared at the television incredulously.

"Where's the remote?" Victoria said as she calmly looked for the remote. Soon, everyone was feverishly foraging for the heavenly device that had the power to change the channel. The remote started to float in the air, nobody noticed. Mellow then appeared as everyone redirected their eyes to his Cheshire grin.

"Looking for this?" Mellow then made it invisible as it floated somewhere and the television was stuck on the documentary of Anne Frank. The child happily lied down on the floor, enjoying the documentary as the other Varia members cried in agony and resent. Lumnia attacked with a strong kick, but it went right through Mellow, literally.

"Ugh!" She cried in disgust as she stormed (lol) to her room. The other Varia members followed and separated into their respective rooms. Reborn jumped and landed on Mellow's head as they watched the documentary. An hour later, Ko and Piers were released and they sat down at the couch. The servants delivered their sandwiches. Ko had turkey, cheese, mayonnaise, and lettuce on whole grain bread. Piers had peanut butter, raspberry jelly, and bananas on regular bread. They both looked at each other's sandwiches disgustingly, as if they were arguing at how distasteful the other's sandwich looked with their eyes. Mellow rolled his eyes and giggled.

"Wait, why are we watching this?" Ko went up to the television, past Mellow and changed the channel to a basketball match. Mellow stood up in surprise.

"You actually weren't lazy! You could actually get up and switch the channel! Good job!" Mellow smiled and skipped to his room. Ko and Piers looked at each other.

"What type of leader do we have!?" They looked at each other in disbelief, then redirected their attention to the basketball match.

An hour later, they went to their rooms and everyone fell asleep.

**5:30**

Victoria was the only one awake as an alarm blared throughout the mansion.

**BING! BING! BING! BING! BING! BING! BING! BING! BING!**

Everyone woke up wildly as they all shouted.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

The alarm stopped and was replaced by Reborn's ever so calming voice.

"Ciaossu! Meet in the briefing room in half an hour, this is your first mission!~ Don't be late, or else!" Everyone sighed as they pulled themselves out of bed. Victoria already freshened up, so she changed out of her brown robe and into her regular clothes. She was at the briefing room by 5:40, obviously the first one there. Followed by Ko, Gala, Piers, Mellow, Arashi, and lastly, Lumnia.

"Why do we have to meet so early!" Lumnia said grumpily. Ko was about to respond when the door swished open. Rose stood in the doorway to the briefing room. Everyone was silent, except for Arashi who screamed like a little girl.

"Am I late?" Rose said calmly as she proceeded to an open seat next to Lumnia. Reborn shook his head.

"So she gets to be late, but not me? You said there would be consequences if-" Arashi glared at Lumnia like he never had before. She shut up.

"Ciaossu! Today, we will be discussing the organization, Pure." Ko was about to blurt out when Reborn interjected. "Yes, I know you have had experience with the organization Ko." Ko calmed down as he returned to listen to Reborn. "They have started making movements after being at rest for a few years, and we were called by Vongola to stop them before they make drastic operations." Everyone nodded understandingly.

"But what are we going to do about the two cloud guardians?" Victoria asked.

"Piers will leave AFTER this mission. He was directly assigned to this mission, as well as Rose." Victoria huffed in disappointment. Piers smiled.

"I can't leave so soon, honey." Piers smirked as Victoria glared at him. Rose smiled as Reborn resumed his briefing.

"We believe that some members of Pure are getting ready for something right now. That is why you will start your mission immediately." Reborn paused. "You eight will separate into four groups." Everyone started calling out names of who they want to be with.

"I will decide the groups." Everyone 'awwwww' ed in disappointment as Reborn announced the groups. "Group of three, Arashi, Rose, and Piers." Arashi cheered as Piers sighed. "Group of one, Mellow." Mellow giggled.

"Oh, what are you giggling at?" Lumnia shot him a glare; he was unfazed. "Group of two, Gala and Victoria." They both nodded. Lumnia's eyes widened as she pled to Reborn. "OH PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THE SAME GROUP AS HIM!" She pointed at Ko and Ko nodded.

"Like I want to be with you either." He rolled his eyes. She stood up indignantly. "And what's wrong with me?" She retorted. "Well…" Ko started, Reborn interrupted.

"Group of two, Ko and Lumnia, don't complain." They both "ughhhh" ed like little children. "You will depart now, ciao-ciao~" The members were dismissed and they filed out, each meeting with their partners.

"You know, you're pretty strong." Gala complimented Victoria. "Thank you." She replied with an emotionless voice. Gala accepted it as they walked east of the mansion.

"Let's just get this over with." Ko said as Lumnia crossed her arms and they headed south.

"So, which way are we going?" Piers asked. "West." Rose replied. Arashi silently agreed as Arashi walked beside Rose and Piers was trailing behind.

Mellow took off north.

**Group A**

Victoria and Gala strolled around City Square. They watched for suspicious persons and mysterious happenings. Victoria spotted the library.

"Wait here, I need to go get the RIGHT book." Gala took a newspaper and waited on the gray cement steps as Victoria resentfully made her way up the steps. "Stupid book stealer Piers." She entered the bookstore.

"Hi there sweetie pie, how may I help ya?" The old, southern librarian asked politely.

"Hi Mrs. Welts, may I have the sequel to this book?" Victoria brought out the book she finished reading. Mrs. Welts nodded as she proceeded to the bookcases into the fantasy genre. She donned her glasses as she searched meticulously. Soon, her searching hand came to a stop at a light red, yellowish book. She took the book and gave it to Victoria.

"Thank you." Victoria said. "Anytime, anywhere, Vicky!" The lady returned to her desk as she resumed reading her book.

"AGH!" Gala screamed as Victoria rushed down the steps to find an injured Gala. He faced two incandescent figures. One had caramel skin, a cat headdress and shimmering gold clothing. The other was the same, except with a lion headdress. They both possessed tall, glowing staffs. One went to attack Gala again but Victoria interfered with her rain daggers.

"Who are you? And what did you do?" Victoria asked. The cat lady smirked. "I am Bast. The lion headed one is Sekhmet. Now, bow down before us, gods." Her voice was powerful, yet soothing at the same time. Victoria crossed her daggers.

"Attaco del Ghepardo!" A cheetah leaped out of the glowing daggers and attacked the ladies head on. Bast's staff glowed light yellow and the fire cheetah was obliterated in the shimmering light.

"Santa Luce!" She then threw her staff into the air. "Gatto Dorato Balzare!" The staff shimmered gold again, but turned into a domestic cat like figure. It was 3 feet tall and literally glowing. It pounced into the air, intending to land on Victoria, when red ribbons surrounded it.

"Bara Rossa!" The ribbons locked the cat in a coffin like state. The glow beyond the ribbons started to die and the ribbons unraveled to reveal nothing. Gala had neutralized the cat. The two ladies snarled.

**Group B**

Lumnia and Ko walked downtown, the busiest part of the city. The streets were flooded and car sirens echoed everywhere. They looked in alleys for suspicious activity. They started to beat up gangsters for fun.

"Hah! I beat fifteen!" Ko bragged.

"So? I beat twenty!" Lumnia said as she kicked one hard in the face. As they argued, flowers, grains, grass, and small trees sprouted from the ground around them, filling the alleyways. "The hell?" Lumnia looked around as two figures walked into place. One was of average female height, with long brown hair and she wore a green dress and a white robe. The other one was quite middle aged with some wrinkles, like a 45 year old. She wore an orange dress with a green robe. She was quite short and stout.

"Demeter and Persephone!" Ko cried. Lumnia made a 'wtf?' face as she looked at Ko and the girls.

"Morpheus, or should I say, Ko? You insolent fool," Demeter nagged. "You quit this organization just to be rogue? You know you were safer with us!" Ko huffed. Lumnia didn't say anything, trying to listen in (Being her nosy self).

"Danza di Rosso Sangue" Red rose petals started to circle Lumnia and Ko as it became a whirlwind of red petals. Several bloody gashes started to appear on their skin. After each scratch, it became harder to make a move.

"Buio Sciolgono!" The petals started to black, then purplish dark, then into hard mist flames as they melted the petals away. Lumnia unlocked her box and sent out Volpe di Tempesta. Ko sent out Meer. The mist meerkat stood straight up on his hind legs. He stood at four feet and had a beaver-like face.

"Anello di Controllo" Meer's eyes' rings started to move in an outward motion. The rings started to literally leave his face and circle around trees. The trees started to break apart into pieces of bark. The bark and branches and leaves all headed toward Persephone and Demeter.

"Fool, you think you can control our own element." Demeter lifted her hand to the trees. The parts of the tree froze, but moved, then froze. Demeter showed trouble in taking control over the tree parts. Ko sat on the floor and smiled as Lumnia recovered her bearings and faced Persephone.

**Group C**

Arashi, Rose, and Piers walked through the suburbs. They looked for suspicious characters in the neighborhoods. It was about seven, and it was starting to get quite cold. Everyone shivered and tried to warm themselves.

"Are you cold, Rose?" Arashi hugged Rose. She punched him in the face.

"Coming on too strong, Arashi." He chuckled as Rose hugged herself to warm her up. "I think we can finish the survey here, let's go to the last neighborhood, then we're finished." Everyone agreed. They were interrupted when a harsh wind blew, knocking them all back.

"That was unexpected." Piers said casually. He stood up and dusted himself off. Although, he found that when he went to dust off his shirt, it was wet and it stuck to his hand when he made the shooing motion with his hand. "The hell?" His whole shirt was damp. Two figures floated down from the air, holding hands. "Who the hell are you?" Piers asked.

"How vulgar." The woman had a lion headdress and navy blue robes with gold accessories, she also had a disk on her head and a golden staff. The man had a regular face, with feathers on his head and white and red robes with gold accessories. "I am Tefnut, and this is my husband, Shu." Piers immediately unlocked his box and a violin and a bow appeared.

"Alta Scherma Class-"

"Nope." Piers was interrupted from his playing by Piers' bowhair going limp, dripping water.

"You control water and moisture, don't you?" Tefnut shrugged smugly as she engaged in battle with Piers. Several wind pulses blew at Rose and Arashi. Arashi tried to activate his skates, but the wind made it unstable to skate, so he retreated to springs. He wore boxer shoes, but with springs at the soles.

"That won't work." Shu teased. Arashi sprung at Shu but a blast of wind sent him spiraling backwards. Rose took out Scarlatto Spada.

"Lancia Roseo!" Her sword was pointed at Shu, as the blossomed rose quickly released flower petals. The petals created a piercing weapon and it almost reached Shu, until he blew it away,

"Phew, that was close." Shu smirked.

**Group D**

Mellow skipped and hummed through the underground. Many thugs and gangsters hung around. Multiple street drawings, murals and spray paint lined the walls. The ceiling was arched and the floor and walls were deteriorating from erosion, mold, moss, and urbanization. All the thugs eyed him bizarrely, until one gang of thugs surrounded him.

"Whatchu doin', kid?" The gang leader spoke in his natural deep, scary voice. Mellow wasn't intimidated at all.

"You mightn've seen any suspicious characters around here? Have you?" Mellow asked in his usual childish voice.

"No." The man replied. "Except you."

"Well, you might want to get a mirror, there's one!" The people in the underground laughed except for the gang, who released a few chuckles and giggles.

"Shut UP! Kid, you're in big trouble." The gang leader cracked his hands and reached for him.

"Oh, am I?" Mellow disappeared and reappeared behind the gang leader. By that time, everyone dropped to the ground. Incandescent, small green spheres of light floated around in the area that the gang and Mellow were. They were like fireflies in the dark night. The leader turned around about to release a punch when the green spheres suddenly disappeared. The leader's eyes and mouth glowed green as he fell to the ground. Everyone in the underground evacuated, except for a high hippie who spouted nonsense about green balloons popping all over the place.

"Quite strong, I see." Two feminine figures floated down the underground into sight. They radiated godly auras. One was about the height of the average man, with cattails. She had pure white skin and white and light brown robes. The other one was of average female height, she had red, glowing locks hanging down to her waist. She wore a red, enticing dress.

"Oh, he's so cute!" The one in the red dress exclaimed.

"Quiet, Aphrodite." Aphrodite made a pouty face as she realized that she had to neutralize the threat. "We're taking him on." The lady's eyes started to glow white.

"Oh, come on! Athena, you're always so harsh!" Aphrodite complained.

"Holy Light!" Athena shouted as a strong flash of white light flooded the underground. The light died down as Mellow sighed.

"You saw through my Firefly illusion, did you? Well, you're quite wise, I know, Athena. However, I know you're fatal flaw." Mellow smirked as he vanished into green, swirly flames which filled the area.

**A/N: Okay, so I know I told I'd update about a week ago, but I didn't have access to a computer. I'll try to get one up next saturday. But please don't be worried if I don't :). Also, I'd appreciate if you rogue readers out there (Yea, I see you) would REVIEW! IT HELPS ME SSOOOOO MUCH! Or, first make an account THEN REVIEW! Also, please feel free to PM me new arc ideas, characters, move ideas etc. I'm also thinking about starting an end of the chapter segment or something, maybe. We'll see what happens next time xD. I talk too much.**

**See you!~**


	8. White Cloud Arc: Kidnapped!

**A/N: Okay, by the time this is in, you should have seen my new story, The Rich Pirates. If you haven't seen it, check it out. NOW! Well, I mean, after you read this chapter. Teehee, :). **

**White Cloud Arc: Godly Power**

**Group A **

"Millioni di Sciopero Guerriero!" Sekhmet threw her staff which turned into a spear, then into countless spears, all aimed at Victoria.

"Polpo Nastro!" Ribbons started to be thrown like party streamers. They countered the arrows and once they were done countering, they wriggled around like tails. The ribbons were connected to Gala's hands. The ribbons then started to disconnect from his fingers and fly towards Bast.

"Volo Donda!" Two daggers flew towards Sekhmet.

"Santa Luce: Il Caos!" A bright light glowed from Sekhmet's staff as not only the daggers were destroyed, but the light became bright fire and swarmed the ground.

"Oh no." Gala said as he stared at the massive concoction of pure white fire. Victoria was speechless and the fire engulfed both of them and their charred bodies went limp.

**Group B**

The branches of the tree struck Demeter and she wailed in pain. However, she rebounded by send parts of the tree back at Ko. He armed himself with two short blades, holding them in reverse. She maneuvered through the tree parts, either slicing them, parrying them, or evading them. After he survived the onslaught, Ko's blades lit up yellow. He jumped into the air, and a yellow flame followed behind because of the blade's trail.

"Aquila Immersione!" He shot towards Demeter, wielding two shining daggers. He landed behind Demeter, as a large, glowing X gash appeared on the woman's chest. She dropped to the ground as she wailed in pain. Ko smirked in smug glory.

Lumnia didn't even summon any box weapons. She stomped the ground with her high heel in a defiant, independent pose. Persephone didn't even flinch as she summoned a meadow of flowers.

"Profumo Velenoso!" A translucent, purple scent rose from the flowers as Lumnia's storm ring ignited and she surrounded herself in flames. But that effort was to no avail, as the aroma entered Lumnia's nose and she dropped, Panji intervened.

"Oscuro Abisso!" The meadow started to deteriorate from hard mist flames as Ko snuck from behind.

"Finitura Tranquilla." He said quietly as she swiped his sword, infused with mist flames at Persephone's neck. Persephone's neck was still attached, but she choked as if her neck was cut off, and fainted. Ko went to help Lumnia as she recovered. She huffed at Ko and remarked.

"She used poison, it wasn't fair! The only reason you won is because of your stupid monkey!" She shook off Ko's gratitude and stormed off. Ko rolled his eyes as he followed.

"Women." He said.

**Group C**

Piers growled rather loudly and released some very explicit words at Tefnut.

"My, my, you certainly aren't classy." Piers was now infuriated even more, and half his brain energy was dropped. He charged right for Tefnut, but was blown back by Shu. "Aw, thanks honey~" She said and Piers shouted.

"I've had ENOUGH! Nuvola Cigno!" He sent out his box weapon. The swan was so white and beautiful, Tefnut almost forgot about the fight. She then lifted her eyebrow, she saw that swan somewhere before.

"Uova di Neve!" Nuvola Cigno flew over Tefnut, releasing golden eggs. Tefnut was now definitely sure she saw it somewhere. She evaded the eggs with some difficulty, as they were quite large. Each of them cracked open and released puffy, white, sponge like balls that blew up rather quickly.

"What _is _that?" Tefnut questioned as she tried to moisturize it, but it didn't work. Shu tried to blow it back, but it was sticking to the ground. "Crap!" Tefnut's foot was caught by the material, and she tried to escape, but it didn't work. Tefnut was trapped in the attack. Piers smirked and Shu growled.

"Vento Statica!" While Shu was busy throwing snarls at Piers, Arashi hit him quite easily. The attack paralyzed him, and allowed an opening for Rose.

"Fiore Finale!" She thrust Scarlatto Spada in the air above her and rose petals started to circle around her. The rose petals engulfed Shu and brought him inward, like a whirlpool. She then took her sword and pierced Shu. His wind was not strong enough to push back the swarm of rose petals.

"HUGHKH!" The rose petals dispersed and the white balls dispersed. They all smirked as they looked at their opponents they just defeated.

**Group D**

Mellow grinned as he sat like Spiderman, sticking to the ceiling of the underground. He watched the scene unfold from afar. The flames engulfed the two goddesses, and Mellow knew that they'd survive. The flames weren't real, they were a weak illusion just to get things going.

"Okay then, let's start-"

"I don't think that's going to happen, cutie~" Mellow's eyes widened as he was kicked brutally to the floor and was confronted by the two goddesses.

"Oops, I seemed to have underestimated you guys." Mellow quickly summoned his fireflies, but were attacked by the two goddesses.

"Fail." They heard from afar as another Mellow grinned at them from a distance. "This is Nebbia di Lucciola! Haven't you heard of them?" The fireflies glowed intensely and the goddesses were blinded. Aphrodite's eyes widened as she felt something pierce her, again and again. The pain never subsided as she screamed in agony. Athena wasn't affected, but she was worried and tried to shake Aphrodite.

"IT'S AN ILLUSION!" She screamed. She was quite surprised at how desperate she sounded.

"Are the fireflies making you mad? Maybe… messing with your _brain?_ " Athena's eyes widened as she sent a spear flying towards Mellow, but it went right through him unharmed. Athena then collapsed, as did Aphrodite. "That was quite uneventful. But I do commend you for detecting my first clone." He smiled and exited the underground.

**Varia Mansion**

"Your missions have been successful, however, the enemy succeeded in capturing Victoria and Gala." Reborn said. There were a few moans and whimpers from the group. "We will retrieve them in the morning. For now, rest. Also, I will recognize some of you who struggled."

Lumnia whispered. "Atleast we killed the mother-"

"But your partners bravely accepted the task of helping you out and defeating the other opponent. For that, Lumnia and Ko,-"

"Don't say that like we're a team." Ko whispered.

"You get my kudos. Now, go rest and prepare for tomorrow." The band of members were dismissed as they all returned to the comfort and safety of their beds. Well, atleast that's what they think.

"**WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO!"**

Alarms blared as all hell was raised in the Varia Mansion. Windows crashed, doors slammed and screaming echoed through the halls. Ko and Lumnia retreated into the living room, where they beat the grunts up so bad that half the mansion was destroyed.

"I WAS SLEEPING YOU-"

A bunch of explicit words and censored actions later.

Lumnia's hair was all over the place and she was wearing a nightgown, Ko was wearing his normal clothes.

Piers defended himself against an army of grunts. He beat them up boxing style, as he had no patience to take out his box weapon.

"Take that, you stupid grunts!"

Rose took out her sword and slashed the whole group in one sweep.

"I wasn't done sleeping yet."

Arashi swiftly took out the crowd of grunts.

"Where the heck did you guys come from?" Reborn walked down the hall. Peering into everyone's room and saw the action. One grunt approached Reborn.

"Ooh, it's a baby." The grunt proceeded to stomp on Reborn. Reborn caught the foot and broke it. He then proceeded to flip the grunt and throw him through the ceiling, with a smile the whole time.

"REBORN!" Everyone was suddenly gathered in the living room, facing off against the grunts with no difficulty.

"Ciaossu!~" The hitman said as the grumpy Varia sent him evil glares.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?" The group said in unison. Reborn looked around, he couldn't find Mellow.

**In Mellow's Room**

Mellow slept peacefully as fireflies dealt with the grunts.

**Back in the Living Room**

"Well, I'm leaving today, your leader will direct you to what to do next. Ciao-Ciao~!" Reborn left and shut the door. The Varia got so mad, the grunts retreated out of fear.

"MELLOW!"

**Okay, so this _is _a shorter chapter than usual, sorry about that. I just didn't know what should happen next. Also check out my profile, I've added story information on thar, so yeah, go DO it! I also have really grim news.**

**This story is now on hiatus.**

**I just couldn't find anymore inspiration. I feel like all my interest is going towards the other story. So, I'm really sorry. I'll post chapter nine when my inspiration comes back. I know, right when I came back from a hiatus.**

**Sry :S**


End file.
